


Struck By Love

by Pearson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Camogie AU, F/F, No character death Jeongyeon is just Dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/pseuds/Pearson
Summary: Nayeon is the Seoul team's most dedicated supporter. Mina plays for Busan, their biggest rivals.Jeongeyon thinks it's like Romeo and Juliet, particularly the part where they all die in the end.





	Struck By Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most self indulgent thing I've ever written lmao
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, camogie is the female version of hurling, which is like a cross between hockey and baseball, only with less protective padding.

Nayeon liked to think she was a supportive friend.

When her two best friends got really into camogie, Nayeon dutifully gave it a shot. Jihyo had gone to Japan over the summer and fallen in love with a girl who taught her the sport. Nayeon wasn’t sure how long the fling had lasted, but Jihyo had been miserable ever since she got back, and as her best friends, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were willing to do anything to cheer her up.

Unfortunately for Nayeon, cheering her up included trying this new sport she was so enthusiastic about. Jeongyeon actually seemed to enjoy it, which was enough to make Nayeon suit up and play a match. She refused to let Jeongyeon be a better friend than her.

They insisted Nayeon would love it, but she was sceptical.

“It’s easy.” Jeongyeon said as they led her onto the pitch, helmets securely fastened. “The ball is called a sliotar and it’s like a tennis ball only much harder, and the stick is called a hurl and it’s like a hockey stick only flatter. You balance the ball, run, and try and hit it over the goalposts or into the goal without anyone blocking you.”

“Right.” Nayeon said slowly. “See, it’s that last part that worries me. If I get the ball, everyone else is going to be coming at me with their sticks, right?”

“It’s not that bad.” Jihyo dismissed, waving her hurl far too close to Nayeon. “If they get too rough the ref will step in. Just grab the sliotar and hit it, that’s all you need to do.”

Before Nayeon could protest further, Jihyo was stepping up to face the other captain. Jeongyeon gave her a comforting shoulder pat then went up to the front end of the pitch. Nayeon headed back to the goal, nodding nervously at the intimidating player she was supposed to mark.

For the first five minutes, things were actually fine. Jihyo was so good in midfield that the action stayed firmly at the top of the pitch. It did look quite… intense, but Jeongyeon was still jumping around scoring goals so it couldn’t be that bad.

Then someone whacked the sliotar down Nayeon’s end, and all hell broke loose. The ball flew her way and suddenly six different people were charging at her with heavy wooden sticks. Nayeon made the only sensible choice.

She screamed and ran.

The coach was yelling at her from the side of the pitch, but Nayeon barely noticed her. For ten minutes she ran as far away from the sliotar as she could, waving her hurl threateningly at anyone who came close. After ten minutes of yelling, the coach gave up and swapped her with one of the subs.

“That was… an attempt.” Coach Sunmi said carefully, once Nayeon had taken her helmet off.

Nayeon sat down, breathing heavily as if she’d just escaped a warzone.

“I think I’m going to quit.” she admitted. “Maybe I’ll just make banners and cheer them on.”

Unsurprisingly, Sunmi seemed quite fine with Nayeon’s announcement.

“We do need more banners.” she said diplomatically.

And that was the end of Nayeon’s short lived camogie career.

She was still determined to be the most supportive friend possible, so she went to every single match with sparkly banners, and she yelled right along with the coaches and parents even though she didn’t really understand what was going on. Things got better when Jeongyeon finally roped the neighbourhood kids into joining them. Dahyun and Tzuyu stood on the sidelines cheering with Nayeon while Chaeyoung and Somi ran around the pitch, and since the kids actually payed attention when Jeongyeon talked, they ended up explaining to Nayeon what was happening and why the ref blew his whistle all the time.

Despite having no prior experience with the sport, Chaeyoung turned out to be an incredibly talented player, and a game-changing addition to the team. The more they practiced, the more their little team grew to be formidable opponents, and soon they were rising up the league and competing with the best.

But more importantly, Nayeon grew very good at heckling.

“Foul!” Nayeon yelled, as Jihyo got whacked on her helmet with a hurl. “Ref, are you blind? How much did they bribe you, huh?”

“That wasn’t actually a foul.” Dahyun whispered.

“Well it wasn’t nice of them.” Nayeon grumbled, before yelling louder. “Number nine, you try that again and I’ll fight you!”

The other parents looked mildly uncomfortable, but Dahyun and Tzuyu were giggling and the girl who hit Jihyo looked scared, so Nayeon was satisfied.

The first year Nayeon spent cheering them on, the Seoul team made it all the way to the semi-finals of the league. The second year, they made it to the finals of both the league and the cup. Nayeon claimed it was due to her motivational yelling. Everyone else said it was because of Chaeyoung’s speed and accuracy on the right wing, but none of them understood the power of a good cheer. Sure, Chaeyoung set up almost all the goals scored this season, but would she have been able to run that fast if Nayeon hadn’t been screaming at her from a few feet away?

Dahyun and Tzuyu would have understood, if only they weren’t so head over heels in love with Seoul’s ace. They were all “Nice shot Chaeyoung!” and “Cool pass Chaeyoung!”. Meanwhile Nayeon was yelling at Jihyo to watch number seven because they were trying to sneak past her, and throwing water bottles onto the pitch to distract the opposition’s goalkeeper.

Honestly, she carried this team on her back and got no appreciation for it.

This year, they’d made it to the finals again for the league, but lost by two points. Everyone took it hard, especially Jihyo as team captain. On the bright side, it made them all the more determined to bring the cup home.

There was just one tiny problem.

“Jihyo, get it together.” Nayeon put her hand on the captain’s shoulders. “Yes, you’re playing Momo, the girl you fell in love with who got you into this sport in the first place. But it’s been three years. She might not even remember you!”

The match was about to begin, and they really didn’t have time for this. But despite knowing for weeks that Busan had three new players this year from Japan, one called Hirai Momo, all Jihyo had to do was look across the field and she froze.

“You think she won’t remember?” Jihyo’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Really great job helping.” Jeongyeon hissed, before elbowing Nayeon out of the way. “Listen Jihyo, I know it hurt you to break up with her at the end of summer, but she’s here now! And apparently living in Busan and the reason they got good enough to challenge us like this, but more importantly! She’s probably single. Ask her out after the match.”

The last sentence seemed to snap Jihyo out of her panic. She took two deep breaths, and then her eyes hardened. Nayeon smiled as her friend went into Captain Mode, strutting over to the referee for the coin toss.

“What are the chances she’ll actually ask Momo out?” Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon, watching Jihyo shake hands with the other captain.

“Fairly high, I think. Jihyo’s not a bottom like you.”

“See, you’re trying to mock me, but by acting like top or bottom is a personality trait you’re just exposing yourself as someone who’s never had sex in her life.”

“Those are a lot of words when you’re basically just admitting I’m right.”

Nayeon dodged out of the way as Jeongyeon tried to smack her with her hurl, running over to where Dahyun and Tzuyu were bouncing on the sidelines.

“How’s the Chaeyoung fanclub doing today?”

“She gave me her old shirt.” Dahyun grinned, proudly twirling to reveal the number twelve on her back.

“And she asked me for a good luck kiss.” Tzuyu sighed dreamily.

“A kiss on the cheek I assume. Or have either of you worked up the courage to let her know about your feelings?”

Predictably, both girls looked away towards the ground, as shy as they always got every time Nayeon challenged them to actually do something about their crush. She shook her head and chuckled, taking her place next to them so she could watch the match begin.

“You know, you should talk to Chaeyoung after the match. If we win she’ll be buzzing and it’ll make her night even better, if we lose she’ll be sad but you could cheer her up and take her mind off it.”

“Oh yeah, like it’s that easy.” Dahyun scoffed. “What do we even say? Hey Chaeyoung, we both really like you, and we also like each other. Want to go steady in a polyamorous three-way relationship?”

“Maybe start with a date instead of going steady, but yeah, other than that go for it.”

“…Huh.” Dahyun turned to look at Tzuyu. “Now that I’ve said it out loud it doesn’t actually sound that crazy. Does it sound crazy to you?”

Before Tzuyu could reply, the referee blew his whistle and the match began. Jihyo got the sliotar and immediately sent it up towards Chaeyoung. Nayeon whooped and clapped her hands. As long as Jihyo wasn’t distracted, she’d keep the ball up Chaeyoung’s end. It was already clear that Chaeyoung could run circles around the girl marking her, so all that was left was for Jeongyeon to score.

Which shouldn’t be a problem, except for some reason, Jeongyeon missed.

And again.

And again.

Nayeon frowned. What the heck was going wrong up there?

* * *

Jeongyeon was sweating, and not in the normal, running-around-a-pitch-for-ninety-minutes way. No, this was much worse, and it was all due to the demon marking her.

Jeongyeon could usually handle marking tough players. If they tried to knock her, she knocked back harder. If they tried to outrun her she’d slow them down.

But no player had ever tried to _flirt_ with her.

It was ridiculous. Jeongyeon couldn’t even see her face properly, but she knew the other girl must be pretty. She had a pretty laugh, a pretty run, and she even _smelled_ pretty. Surely there had to be a rule against that? Players were meant to smell like sweat and mud, not candy and roses and whatever else this girl was made of.

The girl, the captain of the team actually, moved closer to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon stiffened, widening her stance in case the girl tried to jostle her.

She didn’t. She bumped her hand gently against Jeongyeon, then slowly ran her fingers down her arm.

“Get the fuck-” Jeongyeon jerked her arm away.

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence. The girl took off sprinting, catching the sliotar Chaeyoung had tried to pass to Jeongyeon and whacking it back down the pitch. Jeongyeon gaped as the girl skipped back over giggling, giving Jeongyeon a playful shrug.

This was insane. Jeongyeon was playing against an insane person.

She gritted her teeth as the girl shuffled over to her side again. She didn’t rub up against Jeongyeon this time, just stood with her face inches away. Jeongyeon winced as she felt the girl’s breath on the back of her neck.

“Give her a break Sana.” The girl next to them sounded amused, which only made Jeongyeon feel more embarrassed. “She’ll report you to the ref if you don’t stop.”

Through her face guard Jeongyeon could see Sana pouting.

“I’m not doing anything.” Sana protested. “What’s she going to report me for? Shadowing her like I’m supposed to?”

The other girl just shook her head, not looking too upset at Jeongyeon’s misery. Jeongyeon took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus. Jihyo had the sliotar, which meant she’d probably hit it towards Chaeyoung at any second. Jeongyeon needed to be ready to run, to finally get the first goal of the match.

“You know, you look cute when you’re flustered.”

Jeongyeon jumped, startled by how deep Sana’s voice had suddenly become. Sana let out a normal high-pitched giggle at Jeongyeon’s reaction, right as the sliotar sailed over their heads and out of bounds.

Coach Sunmi was yelling at her, and Nayeon threw someone’s shoe in their direction, but all Jeongyeon could focus on was the cheeky smirk she could see on Sana’s face. Part of her wanted to clash their helmets together, to wipe that smirk off the captain’s face with a headbutt.

But that was a little too close to kissing, and the more she thought about it the more embarrassed Jeongyeon got about her reaction. She had to keep her cool, this was the cup final, her last chance for glory this season. She couldn’t let some weirdo with personal space issues get in her head.

The next time Chaeyoung tried to pass the sliotar to her, Jeongyeon would catch it and hit it straight into the goal.

This did not happen. The next time the sliotar came their way, Sana whispered something dirty right when Chaeyoung tried to hit it to Jeongyeon, causing Jeongyeon to miss the pass.

She missed the next time too. And the time after that.

By the time the referee blew his whistle and both sides headed over to take their break, Jeongyeon was seething. No one, not even Nayeon or Jihyo, dared criticise her performance. Sunmi just gave her a sympathetic pat on the back and told her that she would do better in the second half.

As she gulped down her Pocari Sweat, Jeongyeon couldn’t help glaring across the pitch at the other team. She could see Sana bending over to take her helmet off, and she ducked around Jihyo to see the girl’s face more clearly. Maybe she wasn’t Jeongyeon’s type. Maybe once she saw Sana’s face, she could finally focus on the match.

Sana took off her helmet with all the grace of a slow-motion shampoo commercial. Jeongyeon’s life was one big cosmic joke at this point. What was a girl with a side profile that beautiful doing playing camogie? Shouldn’t she be an idol or a model or something?

Sana caught her staring and sent her a wink. Jeongyeon scowled and made a slashing motion across her throat.

Sana’s laugh was entirely unintimidated.

The second half started better than the first. Chaeyoung seemed to have given up trying to create goal opportunities for Jeongyeon, and was instead hitting the sliotar over the bar to score as many points possible. Jeongyeon had to admit it was a good tactic, she really wasn’t playing her best today.

Sana thankfully seemed to ease up on the flirting once she realised Jeongyeon was no longer a threat. She tried one time to distract Chaeyoung, but the younger girl just scored another point and blew Sana a mocking kiss.

Jeongyeon was torn between pride at Chaeyoung (Because she basically taught that kid how to hold a hurl properly) and embarrassment at her own incompetence. She gritted her teeth and gripped her hurl firmly, signalling Chaeyoung.

_Next time, pass it to me._

She was their centre forward for a reason damn it. This time, Sana wouldn’t stop her.

Jeongyeon kept an eye on the sliotar. Right now the opposition had it, but Somi was doing a good job defending against number ten. Nayeon was yelling loudly next to them, but to her credit number ten seemed to be blocking out the heckles, running from side to side trying to find an opening past Somi.

In the end she tried to hit it past, but Somi blocked it. The sliotar landed between them and number ten hastily whacked it away before Somi could scoop it up. Unfortunately, she did not hit it into empty space. Jeongyeon gasped as Nayeon’s cheers were abruptly cut off, the sliotar smacking her right in the forehead. She fell backwards, landing flat on her back, and stayed down.

“Holy shit.” Jeongyeon heard one of the girls from the other team whisper. “Did Mina just kill someone?”

For twenty terrifying seconds, Jeongyeon stood frozen, watching medics fuss around Nayeon’s unmoving body. Then one of them stood up and said something, and hushed word began spreading down the pitch. One of the girls spoke to Sana, and then Sana turned to Jeongyeon.

“She’s unconscious. They’re taking her to the hospital now.”

Unconscious. Not dead. Jeongyeon breathed a sigh of relief.

She smirked at Sana, relieved that the helmet masked how shaky it was.

“No offence, but I really have to beat you now. If I don’t win this, Nayeon will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Well.” Sana’s eyes gleamed. “You can certainly try.”

Her confidence made Jeongyeon feel… things. But for once, she didn’t let it get to her.

She had a cup to win.

* * *

Nayeon woke with the mother of all headaches.

Squinting in the harsh bright light, she tried to remember how she’d gotten here. She’s been at the hurling match, both her friends had been gay panicking but at least Jihyo had snapped out of it, the sliotar had been near her and she’d ran out of shoes to throw so she’d just started yelling anything, and then…

Shit. That girl had hit her with the sliotar hadn’t she. Was Nayeon dead? Was that why everything was so bright?

“God?” she mumbled.

“Jihyo’s out at the vending machines actually.” A familiar voice called through the light.

Nayeon blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, with Jeongyeon sitting beside her. Her best friend was munching loudly on some Pepero, a bored expression on her face. Anyone who didn’t know her would think she didn’t care at all. But Nayeon saw the messy hair, the camogie gear still muddy, and the worried look in her eyes.

“You look like shit.” She rasped.

Jeongyeon snorted, flicking the end of the Pepero stick towards Nayeon.

“Look who’s talking, you’ve a big-ass bruise in the centre of your forehead.”

“So that really happened then?” Nayeon winced as she pushed herself upwards.

“It did.” Jeongyeon shook her head. “Only you would cause such a dramatic scene in the middle of a cup final.”

“Hey, I didn’t cause anything! It was that number ten who hit me with her terrible aim!”

“Her name’s Mina, and she’s actually waiting outside. Poor girl looks guilty as hell, even though I already told her that she basically did us all a favour.”

“Fuck you.” Nayeon groaned. “Where’s Jihyo? She wouldn’t treat me like this.”

Right on cue, Jihyo walked in the door, her mouth full of chocolate. She saw Nayeon sitting up and gulped her food down to speak.

“Oh hey, you’re awake. Remember how I always told you that you were a dumbass for standing too close to the pitch? Yeah.”

“I hate you both.” Nayeon flopped back down dramatically. “Where are my parents? At least I can count on actual love from them.”

“They were here for ages, but we convinced them to go get dinner.” Jihyo stole some Pepero from Jeongyeon. “Mina’s waiting outside though, if you’re up for talking to her.”

“Do you think I should?”

“I think the poor girl deserves to go home. She won’t leave until she’s apologised to you.”

“Fine. Send her in.” Nayeon waved them away imperiously. “She may have hit me in the head, but she’ll be better company than you two.”

“You love us.” Jeongyeon reached down to plant a mushy kiss on Nayeon’s cheek, which Nayeon instantly wiped away.

Jihyo shook her head at both of them, but there was a smile on her face. In fact… she seemed to be glowing. Radiating far more happiness than she should be, seeing as she was visiting her best friend in a hospital.

“Hang on.” Nayeon sat up straight. “You and Momo. What happened?”

Jihyo’s smile turned into a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

“Well, after we won the cup she came over to talk, and-”

“Wait, hold up.” Nayeon felt dizzy again. “You won the cup?”

“Didn’t you tell her?” Jihyo frowned at Jeongyeon.

“She didn’t ask!” Jeongyeon protested. 

“Well of course she didn’t ask, she just woke up! Did you not think our first cup victory relevant information?”

Nayeon closed their eyes to tune out their bickering. Once the wave of dizziness passed, she opened her eyes again and yelled.

“Hey!” Jihyo stopped arguing with Jeongyeon as they turned back to face her. “Just give me the highlights, what else did I miss?”

“Let’s see.” Jeongyeon hummed. “We won the cup by five points, Jihyo got Momo’s number and the chance for a future date, I scored two goals despite the girl I was marking being an absolute demon, and I think Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are dating now? I don’t know, Jihyo and I didn’t stick around much after the match ended.”

“I heard them start to talk about it.” Jihyo nodded. “Dahyun was so nervous she kept tripping over her words, but I was busy looking for a ride to the hospital. I didn’t stick around long enough to see if Chaeyoung agreed or turned them down.”

Nayeon was confident Chaeyoung would say yes, but she didn’t want to jinx it. Instead she gave her friends a sickly-sweet smile.

“Aww, you guys left early just to visit me? That’s adorable. You’re my best friends.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t make a big deal out of it.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

“You’re both so cute. What would I do without you?”

“Jihyo she’s being mushy! Make her stop.”

“If either of you were ever in an accident, I promise I wouldn’t rest until I knew you were safe. That’s just the kind of friends we are, right?”

“That’s it.” Jihyo stood up. “Let’s get out of here. Save all that sappy shit for Mina.”

“I love you so much!” Nayeon called as they left.

She laughed at their discomfort for a moment, but then her mind strayed to this Mina girl. What was Nayeon supposed to say to her? It’s cool that you knocked me unconscious, no hard feelings?

Wait, what about Nayeon’s heckling? Had she said anything particularly bad to Mina? Anything the girl was likely to remember?

Too late, the door was already opening. Nayeon held her breath as the girl walked in, and then she choked. Mina looked nervous, shyly approaching the bed with wide eyes.

She was also one of the most beautiful girls Nayeon had ever seen.

After a few brief coughs, Nayeon recovered from her choking fit. She flashed a warm smile at Mina and held out her hand, trying not to think about how much she was attracted to this girl she’d just met. Mina had yet to change out of her camogie gear, her face had no make-up on and her hair was messy, and yet somehow she still had this dignified aura about her. Nayeon was absolutely enthralled.

She realised she’d been staring for too long. Time to say something, preferably not related to how hot Mina was.

“Hi!” That was a good start, Nayeon was proud of herself for that. “I’m Nayeon, nice to meet you.”

“Mina.” That shy smile was so adorable Nayeon felt like pinching Mina’s cheek.

They hadn’t given her one of those drips that made you loopy, had they? No, if she had a concussion, they wouldn’t want her high. These feelings towards Mina had to be all her, unfortunately.

“I’m so sorry for hitting you with the sliotar.” Mina’s voice was so quiet compared to Jeongyeon and Jihyo, which was a blessing because Nayeon’s head couldn’t take much more yelling. “I swear it was a complete accident, and I’m really glad you’re ok.”

“It’s no bother.” Nayeon gave a sheepish chuckle. “Besides, I probably had it coming with all the heckling. Did I… say anything really awful to you?”

“Well, I do remember you implying that I couldn’t run straight because of all the sex I had last night. And you kept yelling that there was a bee right next to me whenever I tried to get the sliotar.”

Oh. This was _bad_. Nayeon regretted every single decision in her life that brought her to this moment. She buried her face in her hands, completely mortified.

“I’m so sorry about that.” she groaned. “I get really passionate about these games, which isn’t an excuse, I know. Did I throw a shoe at you too?”

“You threw a shoe at everyone; I didn’t take it personally.” Mina looked more amused than offended. “I was honestly very impressed that you had such a steady supply. Seoul are lucky to have such a dedicated supporter.”

Was Nayeon reading into it, or did that compliment sound a little flirty? No, surely Mina was just trying to make up for the bump on Nayeon’s head.

“I don’t know why you came here to apologise to me; I should be the one apologising to you.” Nayeon sighed. “If there’s any way I can make it up to you…”

“It’s fine, let’s just call it even.” Mina’s smile turned into a smirk. “Besides, with how giddy Momo was when your friend swapped numbers, I think we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Might as well be on good terms, right?”

“Right.” Nayeon agreed. “Jihyo definitely has a thing for her, so we’ll probably be making a few trips to Busan this summer.”

“Well if you’re visiting Momo, I won’t be far.” There was something in Mina’s eyes that made Nayeon unable to look away. “Maybe I can show you around? The pitches aren’t much to brag about, but our club is near the sea, and the beaches are lovely.”

That sounded like a date. Was it a date? No, Nayeon had to be cool about this. She couldn’t get ahead of herself.

“That sounds good.” Nayeon’s voice was croakier than she liked. “Hey are you here in Seoul for much longer? You’re not travelling back tonight, are you?”

“No, the team is staying for-”

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Jihyo poked her head in, an apologetic look on her face.

“Nayeon, your parents are back from the cafeteria. Should I send them in?”

“Oh!” Suddenly Mina looked nervous again. “I best get going then. I hope you feel better soon Nayeon! So sorry again for hurting you.”

She bustled past Jihyo before Nayeon had the chance to say goodbye. Nayeon pouted, ignoring the knowing look on Jihyo’s face.

“Looks like everyone’s getting a girlfriend today, huh?”

“Please.” Nayeon snorted. “It was one conversation. The chances of me getting with Mina are as high as the chances of Jeongyeon falling in love with that girl who kept flirting with her.”

For some reason, Jihyo started to laugh at that.

* * *

Despite the unusual opponents they’d faced, the Seoul camogie team had emerged victorious. Jeongyeon was delighted, but she’d be even happier once she got home and showered. People kept wrinkling their noses as they walked by her, and she couldn’t blame them. The match had been over for hours, and her clothes stank.

It seemed the universe wasn’t done testing her, because right when she got up to get a drink of water, the last person she wanted to see appeared at the end of the corridor.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Sana jumped in surprise. When she noticed who was talking, her face morphed into a delighted grin that Jeongyeon did not find cute in the slightest. Not one bit. Nope.

“Jeongyeonie!” She skipped over. “I’m here to walk Mina back to our hotel. Have you seen her?”

Sana’s brown hair fell around her shoulders in waves, she wore a fuzzy white cardigan paired with blue jeans, and she still smelled like candy and roses. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, smelled worse than she had on the pitch, had at least ten different knots in her hair, and was still in her dirty gear.

There was no way Sana had planned this on purpose, but Jeongyeon was still pissed off.

“She left Nayeon’s room a minute ago. She’s probably waiting for you at reception.”

“Thanks.” Sana beamed at her. “By the way, want to go on a date?”

Jeongyeon spat out her water.

She thought that surely, she must have misheard, but Sana was standing there grinning cheerfully, like they were good friends instead of rivals who’d only met a few hours ago.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Sana waggled her phone as if that explained anything.

“Momo’s going on a date with Jihyo, but she’s really nervous about it, so she asked if either me or Mina wanted to make it a double date.” Sana winked. “I’m down if you are.”

At this point, Jeongyeon could do nothing but laugh. Sana had a lot of nerve, she’d give her that. She was also very clearly insane.

“No way in hell.” Jeongyeon scoffed. “You almost cost me the match with your weird flirting, if I never see you again it’ll be too soon.”

“Aw.” Sana’s eyes glinted, and it reminded Jeongyeon of her cat playing with a mouse. “Why not? Are you scared you’ll fall for me if we spend too much time together?”

It was obvious bait. So obvious, Jeongyeon would be a fool to rise to it.

“Fuck you.” She growled. “More time together will only increase my annoyance towards you.”

“It’s ok to be scared Jeongyeonie.”

“Stop calling me that! We barely know each other.”

“You like it, don’t you?”

At this point, Jeongyeon had no more angry retorts left. She was just flat out stunned. The sheer audacity of this girl was incredible. Despite all of Jeongyeon’s rebuttals, Sana still stood there, oozing relaxed confidence.

“You know what?” Jeongyeon spluttered. “Let’s go on that stupid double date. If you can’t make me fall for you during the date, then you give up and stop all of… this.”

“Deal.” Sana grinned, then looked down when her phone buzzed. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Turns out Mina’s already agreed to go. Apparently Jihyo got your friend Nayeon to agree as well. That’s too bad.” Sana grinned cheekily. “Still, it’s good to know you’re into me that way Jeongyeon. If you’re brave enough for a date that’s just the two of us, ask Jihyo for my number.”

She turned and walked back down the corridor, leaving Jeongyeon standing there slack-jawed.

What the actual _fuck_ had just happened?

She didn’t know what game Sana was playing, but it was definitely not going to work. True, she had sort of agreed to go on a date before Sana cancelled it, but that didn’t mean anything. Jeongyeon could never catch feelings for someone so annoying, no matter how cute her smile was.

Which it wasn’t. It wasn’t that cute. At all.

Jeongyeon ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Hopefully, that would be the last time she’d ever see Busan’s captain. If they ran into each other again, Jeongyeon would probably end up killing her. That, or Sana would antagonise her to death.

Either way, someone would die. Bad times all around. Jeongyeon had no interest in any of it.

“So,” She looked up to see Jihyo standing in front of her, struggling to hold back laughter. “Momo just texted me. Should I give you Sana’s number on not?”

That settled it. If she and Sana every crossed paths again, Jeongyeon would be the one doing the murdering.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell about Twice with me, I'm on Twitter @ChunghaTwice


End file.
